Escape de Chechenia Viktuuri Otayuri Yuri on Ice Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una pareja homosexual va de vacaciones a un lugar donde encarcelan a quienes son gays? Viktor, Yuuri, y Yuri deciden ir a Chechenia, sin imaginar la pesadilla que se encontrarán. Yuri on Ice
1. Uno

**Uno…**

 _Si hubiéramos sabido lo que nos depararía ese viaje, estoy seguro que nunca lo hubiéramos querido realizar..._

—Me acaba de decir Yakov que nos dará una semana de vacaciones mientras está el congreso anual de federaciones de patinaje, porque prefiere que no entrenemos, a que hagamos una locura en este —comentaba un alegre Viktor, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias tras un arduo día de entrenamiento. A su lado, un emocionado Yuuri y un "normal" Yuri, lo escuchaban—. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sé a qué se refiere. Ni que fuéramos a hacer que cosa.

—Bueno, quizás lo dice porque somos algo escandalosos Viktor —agregó Katsuki, nervioso al entender a que se estaba refiriendo su nuevo entrenador.— ¡No se hagan ustedes dos! —exclamó el rubio, explotando ante recordar las locuras cometidas por sus amigos—. Desde que se conocieron, no han hecho más que el ridículo frente a todos, desde ese baile tuyo en tubo Katsudon donde le pediste a este inútil ser tu entrenador, hasta tus borracheras y Chihoko, eh, Viktor. Me tienen harto, con razón no nos quieren llevar.

Los dos enamorados, apenados, solo se veían uno al otro, complices en sus locuras, y sabiendo que siempre era gracioso mirar enfadado al de ojos verdes.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el Grand Prix final y Yuuri había ido a entrenar con los dos rusos a San Petersburgo. Así, junto con Mila, Georgi, Lilia y Yakov, el equipo ruso+Yuuri daban largas jornadas en el hielo con la vista puesta en el siguiente GPF y las olimpiadas. Y aunque el más feliz en todo esto era Katsuki (haciendo a un lado a Viktor, quién poseía una sonrisa prácticamente perpetua en su rostro por poder estar al lado del de lentes), el que se notaba más alejado era Plisetsky, ya que no había visto desde entonces a su nuevo amigo, Otabek, más que por vía internet... y lo extrañaba y mucho.

—Si no le hubieras dicho a Yurio lo de invitar a Otabek, seguro no habría aceptado asistir —comentaba Yuuri mientras compraba el mandado junto con su ídolo.  
—Lo sé, pero, en sí pensaba hacerlo, porque me gustaría poder conocerlo más —respondió Viktor y su "pupilo", impactado, tiró la caja de cereal en sus manos—. Al final de cuentas, veo que él está muy interesado en Yuri, y, considerando que es parte de mi equipo y nuestro compañero y amigo, lo mejor es saber más de él. ¿No lo crees, Yuri?  
—Tienes razón... Aunque creo que Otabek es un buen chico, digo, para que Yurio lo aceptara como amigo... —agregó el de ébanos cabellos mientras el ruso le daba la caja de cereal de vuelta.  
—Pienso lo mismo, pero al final y aunque no lo parezca, Yuri es casi un niño, y no me gustaría que sufra por alguien.  
—Pues creo que ya lo ha estado haciendo —dijo Yuuri, dejando a ambos pensativos—. Pero estoy seguro que estás vacaciones lo van a ayudar.  
—Eso espero. De todos modos, ya cargué todos los gastos para que la federación rusa pague el viaje.  
— ¿Queeeeeeeé? —gritó, anonadado el de ojos marrón, volviendo a tirar la caja de cereal al suelo.

En tanto, encerrado en su habitación, Yuri jugaba con Potya, mirando la noche caer desde el alféizar de su habitación.  
—Dudo que él venga... —se decía, pensativo y nostálgico, un tanto decaído y otro tanto ilusionado—. ¿O tú que opinas Potya? Después de todo, desde el final del Grand prix, Otabek regresó a entrenar a Almaty y solo nos vemos por videollamada, y se que está suficientemente ocupado como para aceptar venir unos días por el capricho de esos dos idiotas... Bueno, aunque nada se pierde con que Viktor lo intente... supongo.

El silencio en la habitación del rubio se rompió de pronto al entrar de golpe el ex campeón mundial y su pareja, bastante alegres.  
—Yuri, dame el número de Otabek para que le llame y le diga lo de las vacaciones.  
—Viktor, espera, ni siquiera hemos decidido a donde ir.  
—Así es, idiota. Primero dime a donde iremos.  
—Bueno, es sencillo, dejémoslo al azar —espetó Nikiforov, y corriendo a su sala, trajo consigo un globo terráqueo, el cual, puesto en la cama de Yurio, comenzó a girar—. Donde el globo se detenga, a ese lugar iremos.  
—Pero Viktor, quedamos que fuera un lugar cercano —agregó Yuuri, preocupado por la manera de seleccionar el sitio.  
—Descuida Yuuri, esta es la mejor manera, ya verás. Ahora, tu pon tu dedo Yurio.  
—Está bien... —terció el hada, y, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, colocó su dedo índice en el pequeño globo terráqueo. Asomándose los tres al unísono, entonces, pudieron notar que país había salido seleccionado para sus vacaciones.  
—Chechenia. Elegiste Chechenia —dijo Viktor, sorprendido.  
—Es perfecto, ya que está junto a Rusia. Nos quedará perfecto —siguió Yuuri, midiendo la distancia con sus dedos.  
—Entonces, si ya está decidido, toma —terminó el rubio, dándole a Viktor su celular, al tiempo de bajar su mirada, algo apenado— y llámale a Otabek.  
—De acuerdo.

Los tres, sentados a la cama, veían el celular de Yuri mientras Viktor marcaba y ponía el altavoz. Los dos Yuris, uno a cada lado del de cabellos grises, esperaban ansiosos la respuesta a la llamada, con la diferencia en el rubor en los pómulos, inexistente en uno y marcado en el otro.  
—No, él está bien, descuida. No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, solo, quería decirte que Yurio, Yuuri y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones esta semana, y nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras. Sabemos que estás en plena época de entrenamientos, como nosotros, pero solo serán unos días y podrías aprovechar para convivir con Yuri un rato. Entonces, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? —cuestionó el ruso, guiñiéndole un ojo a su compatriota, esperando así los tres la respuesta del héroe de Kazajistán.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota de la autora:** No quiero meter mucho adelanto en este mini post de la historia, por lo que me explayaré en comentar un poco más acerca del por qué de este fic, (normalmente me gusta escribir historias cargadas de amor dulce y sentimientos bellos -sobre todo en el caso de Yuri on ice-) hasta el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, había traído esta idea en mente desde que escuché la noticia sobre la actual situación de este país en torno a los homosexuales.

Y pues nada, sin salirme mucho de la temática de Yoi, me "autoacepté" escribir esta historia, quizás parte por lo terrible que me parece esta situación, tal vez porque recordé -de repente- que hace algunos años ya había escrito fanfics con historias duras y no tan rositas -Sasunaru y de BeyBlade-, o simplemente, porque creo que esta historia merece ser escrita -según yo-.

De cualquier manera, ya me extendí, así que gracias por leer y aunque no les diré que actualizaré diario, si espero hacerlo bastante -MUUUUY- seguido.  
Saludos y aprovecho para hacer spam e invitarles a que pasen a leer mis otros fics de YURI ON ICE (son como 20).

 _ **Davai!**_


	2. Dos

Tras un viaje de casi cinco horas en avión, el grupo llegó a Grozni, capital de Chechenia, para ir a hacer su check-in en el hotel, y salir por la tarde a pasear y empezar a conocer. Soltaron sus cosas en las habitaciones y cambiándose, tomaron cámaras, dinero y salieron a la aventura.

En el camino podían ver algunas edificaciones y en el caso de Viktor y Yuuri, eran buenos momentos para demostrarse su amor. Yuri, a cambio, intentaba no ponerles mucha atención, en una mezcla entre su desilusión por la ausencia de Otabek y emoción por poder verlo en próximos días.

Pero mientras el grupo paseaba animadamente, y el amor entre la pareja salía en alguna esquina, aparador o sitio histórico, y el rubio tenía que tomarles fotos (obligado por Viktor, a cambio de elaborarle una nueva rutina), poco y nada notaban el ambiente al rededor con esos hechos.

Y es que, mientras que la pareja no dudaba en caminar de la mano, abrazarse o besarse de repente, las personas, con mirada severa, los veían desaprobando el hecho, y susurrando acusadoramente al respecto, causando un descontento casi general.

Pero, nuestros patinadores, notaban todo menos eso...

Así, llegando la noche, los tres decidieron cenar en un lujoso restaurante, con vista a un lago artificial. En la mesa, con Yurio tomando fotos del lugar y de él, y los tortolitos abrazados, llegó el mesero a tomarles la orden, serio y reservado al mirar a su frente esa escena romántica... y gay.

Ordenando sus platos, el mesero partió, sin embargo, Yuri notó algo de disgusto que no le agradó.  
—¿No sienten que ese tipo estaba como enojado?  
—Yuri, no porque tú siempre estés enojado, significa que todos lo estén. Relájate, ya pronto iremos a ver a tu Otabek —contestó el de cabello gris, impactando al más joven.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? —reclamó Plisetsky, rojo y con su enojo habitual.  
—Yurio, Viktor solo decía que... —terció el moreno, al darse cuenta, cuando un hombre de traje llegó a su mesa.  
—Buenas noches. Les agradecemos su presencia en nuestro restaurante, pero queremos decirles que no aceptamos esas muestras de amor en este sitio. Por lo tanto, les pedimos se limiten a hacerlas, ya que nuestros comensales y el lugar no lo ven con agrado —les dijo, con una falsa sonrisa y su reluciente placa de gerente.

La sangre de Viktor hervía, al tiempo que Yuuri Lucía desconcertado, pero fue Yuri quién terció la situación, con su modo rebelde.  
—Vámonos de esta pocilga. Andando.  
Viktor y Yuuri se pararon de golpe, con el de cabellos grises tomando de la mano a su pareja, y saliendo, el otro ruso escupiendo a la puerta del lugar.

Tomando el primer taxi al pasar, subieron y en la parte trasera quedándose la pareja, el rubio como copiloto podía ver por su espejo retrovisor como Katsuki se recargaba en el pecho de su pareja, triste, mientras que el ex campeón mundial le abrazaba.  
El camino al hotel fue silencioso, cubierto de una ligera lluvia nocturna. Había sentimientos encontrados en los tres, entre tristeza, dolor y frustración en unos y enojo en otro.  
Al arribar a sus habitaciones, Yuuri entró primero y, antes de hacerlo a la suya, Viktor le dijo al hada, quién hacía abría la suya.  
—Gracias por lo de hace rato Yuri.  
—Ve con el Katsudon mejor —contestó el de ojos verdes, entrando en su pieza, haciendo lo propio Nikiforov.

Al llegar Viktor con Yuuri, viéndolo sentando en la cama, lentamente se acercó a sentarse a su lado, mirándolo triste y apagado.  
—Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso Yuuri.  
—No es tu culpa Viktor. Es normal que nos encontremos con gente así, de hecho, no había pasado pero era cuestión de tiempo —contestó el de ébanos cabellos, recargándose en el hombro izquierdo de su pareja.  
—Yuuri, yo... —agregó Viktor, conmovido al mirar el dulce rostro herido de su amor.  
—No pasa nada, mientras estemos juntos.  
—Yuuri, quiero que sepas que, sí bien no puedo evitar la sevicia de las personas, o que digan cosas de esta clase, que nos señalen o critiquen, si puedo demostrarle al mundo día a día que te amo y que eres lo más valioso que tengo. Y por eso, sin importar que pase, quiero que sepas que te protegeré y protegeré este amor por ti siempre —confirió Nikiforov, haciendo llorar de sentimientos a Katsuki, con lo que cerraron esas palabras con un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.  
—Tú puedes esperar lo mismo de mí por ti Viktor, siempre, donde esté, como esté, por ti.

Y mientras en esa habitación se sellaba dicha promesa entre sábanas, sudor, jadeos y amor al más puro estilo, en la de al lado, acostado en intentando dormir, Yuri miraba el techo de la habitación pensando en lo sucedido, molesto y hasta preocupado.  
—Jamás me imaginé que algo así podría pasar. Maldita gente. Aunque era obvio, es algo demasiado cruel... Y pensar en que Otabek pudiera pensar así, si le digo, eso...

Y así, el primer día en Chechenia había terminado, aunque no era más que el inicio de todo.

Al otro día, tras ir a pasear por la mañana y desayunar, el grupo parecía normal en su andanza y sin mayores contratiempos, dejando atrás el sinsabor del día anterior, pero, reticentes a las actitudes de las personas ahora, sobre todo, al estar más perceptivos a esto y darse cuenta que, era más la gente que hacía lo mismo: mirarlos mal.

Las vacaciones se habían transformado en algo ya no tan grato. Y, comiendo algo rápido, el tema de mesa era ese.  
—Creo que en esta región hay mucha gente homofóbica —comentó Yuri, demostrando que no le afectaba la situación.  
—Deberíamos irnos ya a Kazajistán —sugirió el rubio, tomando una malteada de chocolate.  
—Tienen razón. Vayamos al hotel y salgamos hoy mismo. Y démosle a Otabek una sorpresa mayor —terminó Viktor, animando a Yuri y ello animando a Yuuri.

Tomando un taxi, los tres llegaron al hotel.  
—Hagan las maletas mientras hago las reservaciones.  
—No hay mucho que empacar con nosotros Viktor.  
—Ni conmigo —agregó el hada.  
—Entonces será más rápido. Dejen marco.  
Los tres entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Las maletas quedaron listas, y cuando Viktor colgaba al teléfono, alguien llamó a su puerta.  
—Yo voy —dijo el japonés, para abriendo, encontrarse con varios oficiales, y un hombre alto y de gabardina, todos de negro, bloqueando la entrada.  
—¿Usted es el joven Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó, serio y severo el sujeto.  
—Si, soy yo, ¿Por? —respondió, desconcertado, llegando a su lado Viktor.  
—Nos tendrá que acompañar usted y su acompañante, el señor Viktor Nikiforov.  
—¿Quién demonios es usted? —respondió Viktor, con un tono tan frío y rudo que antes jamás Yuuri le había oído.  
—Quien soy es irrelevante, solo les digo que tendrán que acompañarnos. Están detenidos.  
Ambos patinadores quedaron impactados, con el rostro del ruso enfadado y el del japonés aterrado.  
—¿Y POR QUÉ ESTAMOS DETENIDOS? —cuestionó Nikiforov, furioso, a lo que el oficial respondió, casi burlándose.  
—Por ser gays.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Nota de la autora: Me cuesta un buen escribir estas historias, definitivo soy de cositas dulces, pero estos días me han venido muchas ideas para este fic -y también para uno Pliroy que pueden encontrar en mi perfil- así que hay mucho que seguir trabajando. Prometo no hacerlas llorar (tanto)._


	3. Tres

—Otabek, por el dinero no debes de preocuparte, que Yakov pagará todo. Tú solo ven y diviértete con nosotros, ¿Qué dices?  
—Viktor, agradezco su invitación, pero no me permite la federación de mi país dejar la concentración por este momento, por lo tanto, no puedo ir. Lo siento —respondió Otabek, impactando ello a Viktor y a Yuuri, y, enfadando a Yurio, quien, pegando la carrera, salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por el de ébanos cabellos, rumbo a darle alcance.  
—Descuida Otabek, será en otra ocasión.  
—Me hubiera encantado ir y poder ver a Yuri, pero así como deseo verlo, deseo poder enfrentarlo con todo mi potencial en las siguientes competencias, por lo que quiero seguir preparándome, y si voy, lo más seguro es que mi federación me correría. En serio, me apena mucho.  
—Te comprendo. Sé que tan duros son algunos entrenadores, y peor las federaciones. Solo espero puedas acompañarnos después, o igual, si se da la oportunidad, te dejaré los datos de donde estaremos.  
—Gracias Viktor. Por cierto, ¿A dónde van a ir?  
—Iremos a Chechenia.

En la puerta del ascensor del lujoso edificio donde Viktor tenía su apartamento, y en el cual, ambos Yuris estaban viviendo, el ruso presionaba una y otra vez el botón para que este llegara al piso, siendo en el transcurso alcanzado por el de lentes.

—Espera Yurio, ¿A dónde vas?  
—Déjame tranquilo cerdo.  
—No, espera, Otabek dijo que...  
—No me interesa —repuso el rubio, entrando al elevador recién llegando, siendo seguido por su antiguo anfitrión, quien, al cerrarse la puerta, impidió que el chico presionara algún botón, poniéndose al frente de la tira de botones.  
—Yurio, no tienes por qué enfadarte. Sabes que no es culpa de Otabek y...  
—Da igual. Yo tampoco iré.  
—Yurio, escucha —le pidió, paciente, Katsuki, hablándole comprensivamente—, entiendo que quisieras que Otabek viniera, pero sabes lo difícil que es que las federaciones y los equipos te dejen hacer lo que tú quieras. Todos, excepto el suyo, son así. Y a mí me tocó y lo sabes.  
— Pero, al final estás aquí —reprochó el hada, torciendo su boca.  
— Y Otabek irá con nosotros un día, así que, por ahora, vamos a disfrutar y luego, a entrenar muy duro.  
—Katsudon, no me convences, pero, no me queda de otra, puesto que sino me quedaré solo en la pista entrenando y me dará flojera. Ya que...

Cuando el GPF había terminado, la invitación de Viktor para que Yuuri se fuera a entrenar con él y Yuri a San Petersburgo había quedado abierta, y, aunque e japonés hubiera querido irse de inmediato con él, lo cierto es que su federación le puso muchas trabas, entre su edad, sus motivos para irse, aunado a su relación con Viktor, el supuesto de que solo se distraería y que "entrenaría con el enemigo". Al final, con la amenaza (falsa) de Viktor a la federación japonesa de que convencería a Yuuri de retirarse del patinaje si no lo dejaban venir a Rusia, el joven por fin fue autorizado para ir a radicar al país del hielo, sin no antes haber pasado más de un mes entre esos dimes y diretes.

Regresando al apartamento, Viktor recibió en la puerta a los dos patinadores, notando la tristeza en el rostro del más joven y su extraña pasividad.  
—Cenemos algo y empecemos a buscar el hospedaje y los boletos. Quiero que lleguemos pasado mañana y podamos aprovechar al máximo este descanso. Es más, pide algo de cenar Yurio, tú elijes —dijo Viktor, intentando animar al chico, quién, entrando al piso, se fue a encerrar a su habitación.  
—Yo pediré la cena —medió Yuuri.  
— ¿Ya no va a ir? —preguntó Viktor, desconcertado.  
—Dale tiempo, está sentido porque Otabek no vendrá, pero aceptó que irá solo por no quedarse solo. Vamos, pidamos pizza —respondió un comprensivo Yuuri, dándole un tierno beso a la mejilla a su pareja, entrando ambos al lugar.

En tanto, en su alcoba, Yuri seguía molesto, y cuando vio un mensaje de Otabek en su celular, decidió apagarlo y no leer el contenido, debido a su sentir.  
—Eso como si a Otabek no le importará verme. Sé que es difícil ir contra tu entrenador, pero si quisiera verme, lo habría hecho... supongo.

Y, siendo llamado a cenar, devorando el dos pizzas grandes, todos los preparativos quedaron listos para partir dentro de dos días. A la mañana siguiente, empacando cosas y terminando las reservaciones, el trío estaba más que listo para sus mini vacaciones. Mientras que Yuuri y Viktor cantaban y reían, Yurio los veía con el ceño fruncido, cepillando el pelaje de Potya.

—Saldremos mañana temprano y pasaremos tres noches allá. Habitaciones separadas para ti Yuri y para nosotros y contraté un tour por la ciudad, así como imprimí unos treinta mapas de a dónde iremos y... —comentaba, alegre y entusiasmado Viktor, anonadado a Yuuri, e ignorándolo Plisetsky.  
— ¿Y a dónde pasaremos la otra noche? —preguntó, algo forzado en voz, el moreno, recibiendo la respuesta casi en grito.  
—Iremos a Almaty. Dicen que es un bello lugar y...  
— ¿A Almaty? —terció atónito Yuri, corriendo frente a los tortolitos.  
—Así es Yurio. Pasaremos a darle la sorpresa a Otabek, y así no interferiremos en su entrenamiento. ¿Te parece la idea?  
—Me encanta Katsudon. Gra, gracias —contestó, visiblemente emocionado, abrazando a Potya—. Iré a hacer mi equipaje —agregó y dando ligeros brinquitos de emoción fue a su pieza a empacar, mientras que esa muestra dejaba más que satisfecha la pareja.  
—Tenías razón Yuuri, era una buena idea, el gatito parece haberse emocionado.  
—Eso me da gusto. Ahora hay que empacar, dejar a Potya con Mila e ir a disfrutar —cerró Yuuri, sonriendo junto con Viktor por la emoción de su viaje.

Y así, en la mañana con las maletas llenas y mucha alegría, un itinerario hecho y deshecho por los tres, y un fuerte sol acompañándolos, el trío de patinadores tomó su vuelo rumbo a la República de Chechenia, para comenzar unas vacaciones que, ciertamente, serían todo menos lo que ellos habían pensado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota de la autora:** Quiero aclarar un poco sobre dónde y qué es Chechenia. Esta es una República de Rusia que ha buscado su independencia desde hace varios años, ya que pertenecía a la ex Unión Soviética. Su capital es Grozny y tienen cerca de 1200000 habitantes.  
El caso es que estos intentos separatistas han terminado mal y, por así decirlo, ahora tiene el país una especie de "administrador" de Rusia que es electo por la gente en Chechenia. Su religión es predominantemente el Islam.

Y si bien sabemos que Rusia no tiene el tema de la homosexualidad tan bien visto, lo que sucede en Chechenia si es un tema en la línea pero bien fuerte a comparación.  
En la próxima entrega pienso ahondar en el tema.  
Gracias por leer y aprovecho para hacer spam e invitarles a que pasen a leer mis otros fics de YURI ON ICE (son como 20).

 _ **Davai!**_


	4. Cuatro

"Encarcelarlos por ser gays" era algo que escuchaba por primera vez Viktor. Y es que, si bien él había visto el trato a los gays en Rusia, jamás escuchó sobre algo así. De pronto, le pasaron por la cabeza muchas cosas, desde las demostraciones de odio que había llegado a ver en su ciudad de origen, hasta la hostilidad de la gente de Chechenia al respecto... pero de ahí a que fueran a encarcelarlos por ser gays, eso debía ser una jodida broma.

—Bromea, ¿no oficial?  
—¿Le parece que vendría aquí a las ocho de la noche con algunos agentes armados si esto fuera una broma?  
—Lo que me parece es que es un absurdo todo esto. Quiero saber en qué ley se está basando -contestó el de cabellos grises, mientras Yuuri se miraba pálido ante el hecho.  
—Es una orden de Estado. Todos aquellos que sean gays serán detenidos y encarcelados. En Chechenia no hay gays, así que los que hay, deben de reformarse y pagar por trasgredir el orden natural. Ustedes son gays, y por eso, los llevaremos a prisión -contestó el agente, dejando helados a los dos patinadores.

En tanto, en su habitación, Yuri miraba sus bandejas de mensajes sin encontrar ninguno por parte de Otabek. Eso le irritaba y le angustiaba a la vez. Sabía que el kazajo era un joven ocupado, pero con todo lo que había pasado, no sabía si era mera casualidad o reflejo de que algo andaba mal.  
—¿Por qué no me contestas Beka? —se decía en voz alta, cuando escuchó ruido en el pasillo, y voces que le eran conocidas. Corriendo, soltó el celular en la cama sin ver que este caía y rodaba bajo la cama, en el unísono de abrir la puerta y ver la escena de oficiales, el sujeto increpando a Viktor, y el espanto en el rostro de Yuuri.

-Les sugiero no armen mayor escándalo. Andando -dijo el sujeto, y dos de los policías tomaron a Katsuki por los brazos, inmovilizándolo.  
\- ¡Esperen! -gritó Yuuri.  
\- ¡Déjenlo! -gritó Viktor, abalanzándose sobre los tipos, pero otros de ellos lo detuvieron en el forcejeo, ante la mirada impávida del agente y lo aterrado de ambos patinadores.  
\- ¡Déjenlos ya! -terció el hada rusa, furioso al ver la escena y lanzándose a los guardias.

Todo se había desatado sin redención. Todo fue rápido y preciso. Todo...

Viktor y Yuuri quedaron inmovilizados por los oficiales, mientras que Yuri era golpeado al tiempo en el estómago por el agente, tan fuerte que quedó sin aire, arrodillado en el suelo.  
—¡Yuri! —gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo, sin poder hacer más que ver al rubio doliéndose en el suelo.  
—Tú debes ser el joven que nuestros reportes mencionaban. Interesante —dijo el agente, mirando el rostro de dolor y furia de Plisetsky—. Espero que esto te sirva para respetar a las autoridades y para no convertirte en un monstruo como ellos.  
—Váyase a la mierda —contestó, poniéndose de pie—, y ahora, suelte a mis amigos.  
—Yuri, entra a tu cuarto ¡AHORA! —pidió Nikiforov, con un rostro tan enardecido como jamás antes ninguno de los Yuris había visto.  
—No Viktor, no me iré de aquí hasta que los dejen, no sé por qué están llevándoselos, pero no lo permitiré.  
—Yuri, escucha a Viktor —pidió Katsuki, angustiado por el joven, aguantando las lágrimas.  
—Debería escuchar a sus amigos, al final solo me los llevaré a ellos por ser anormales —secundó el agente, disfrutando la escena.  
—¿Anormales? ¿a qué se refiere? —cuestionó el hada.  
—A que son gays, y en este territorio no hay gays, así que irán presos. Los denunciaron por estas inmoralidades y fue fácil dar con este par de sodomitas, puesto que llaman mucho la atención. Así que no molestes más mocoso.  
—¡No me joda con eso! —gritó el de ojos verdes, sin importarle lo demás— el que ellos sean gays no es ninguna inmoralidad como usted dice. Ellos se aman, no diga esas estupideces de que...  
—¿Entonces defiendes a este par de homosexuales? —recriminó el agente, molestándote ante la actitud retadora del ruso.  
—Yuri, vete a tu habitación y no digas más, ¡es una orden! —exigió Viktor, intentando soltarse de sus custodios.  
—No Viktor, esto es una estupidez. Ser gay no es algo malo, y mucho menos por eso tiene que llevárselos a prisión. No voy a permitirlo.  
—Yuri, vete por favor —rogó el japonés, sabiendo que esa actitud del joven solo acarrearía más problemas.  
—¿No vas a permitir que me los lleve? Eres muy curioso —agregó en burla el agente, tomando sus mejillas en sus manos, apretándolo con rudeza—. A qué te gustaría que te llevara a prisión también, ¿Verdad?  
—Ya llévenos a nosotros. Es un niñato, no sabe lo que dice —pidió el otro ruso, a sabiendas de la gravedad de la situación.  
—Es un malcriado, pero por desgracia no por eso me lo puedo llevar. Tendría que ser gay para que lo hiciera —contestó el checheno, soltando al campeón mundial, y moviendo la cabeza para que los agentes avanzaran, llevando consigo a la pareja, cuando, al dar unos pasos, el rubio gritó.  
—O tendría que ser un imbécil para no darse cuenta y llevarme.  
—¿Qué? —expresó el hombre, volteando a ver a Plisetsky, al unísono de que los rostros impactados de sus compañeros, se desencajaban.  
—Yo también soy gay, pedazo de mierda —contestó Yuri, escupiendo al piso.

El agente dio media vuelta, llegando al retador Yuri, para darle un golpe seco en el estómago, y otro en la nuca, cayendo al instante inconsciente el joven, a sus brazos.  
—¡Yuri! —gritaron los patinadores al mismo tiempo, mientras el agente cargaba a su hombro el cuerpo sin movimiento de Plisetsky, avanzando para irse.  
—Vámonos —terminó, y mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Viktor y Yuuri solo gritaban a Yurio, en el impacto que todo el suceso les causaba, y el desconocer si el rubio estaba bien.

Así, llegando a un camión grande con el remolque cerrado y sin ventanas, fueron esposados los tres y aventados al interior, sitio oscuro y frío desde donde solo se colaba la luz exterior por la ventana puesta a espaldas del piloto y copiloto, empezando así la pesadilla rumbo a su destino real dentro de sus tan esperadas vacaciones en Chechenia...


	5. Cinco

El camión, frío y oscuro, avanzaba por la noche de Chechenia, entre baches y movimientos sin consideración para sus ocupantes en la parte trasera, los cuales, buscaban forma de escapar, pese a estar esposados por la espalda.

—Viktor, es imposible salir de aquí —dijo Yuuri, teniendo sobre sus piernas la cabeza de Yurio, aún desmayado.  
—Yuuri, no podemos solo quedarnos sentados, debemos salir de aquí.  
—Escucha, cuando nos tomen declaración verán que es todo un error, y cuando sepan que somos patinadores profesionales, entonces —contestó el moreno, intentando calmar a su pareja.  
—No lo comprendes Yuuri. Para ellos no hay error. Nos van a llevar por ser gays, es todo. Y poco y nada les va a importar si patinamos o no —contestó el de cabello gris, sentándose a su lado, furioso y preocupado.  
—Entonces cuando se pongan en contacto con Yakov, él hará algo, o la federación japonesa, incluso mi embajada. Saldremos de esto Viktor, lo sé.  
—Yuuri...  
—Lo que me preocupa es Yurio, espero esté bien.  
—Cierto...

El resto de su camino transcurrió en silencio, sin que el rubio despertara, y con esa desesperanza e incertidumbre por la situación.

Cuando por fin se detuvo el camión, y las puertas se abrieron, se vieron en un lugar con un campo abierto con enormes paredes coronadas con púas y muchas luces y lámparas.  
—Bajen ya —pidió el agente, rodeado de guardias.  
—Él no puede bajar, sigue inconsciente —reclamó Katsuki, ante la sorpresa de su pareja.  
—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de él. Andando —respondió el tipo, al tiempo de entrar guardias y sacar a los mayores a la fuerza, dejando tendido sobre el camión a Plisetsky.  
—Si le haces algo, te meterás en un problema, porque es menor de edad —agregó Nikiforov, seco y frío.  
—Descuida, sé perfectamente lo que haré con él —contestó el agente, llevándose los guardias a rastras a los dos, ante su temor al ver al agente quedarse justo frente al camión, perdiendo de vista a Yurio.

—Viktor, ¡No podemos dejar a Yurio! —exclamó el de lentes, callando al ver al lugar donde los llevaban.  
El alma se les caía al suelo, al pasar por una galera llena de celdas, y los gritos en el lugar de los presos. Así, llegando a un lugar con varios cuartos, uno y otro fueron llevados por diferentes rumbos.  
—¡Yuuri! —gritó Viktor, viendo a su chico aterrado, desapareciendo tras una puerta... y él tras otra.

En tanto, donde Yuri, llegaban dos guardias con el agente que los llevó ahí.  
—Llévenlo al ala Oeste, llegaré con él después, por ahora, debo encargarme de algunas cosas. Ya saben qué hacer con él.  
Los hombres cargaron al hada, llevándoselo al lado opuesto al que la pareja fue conducida.

Yuuri fue llevado a una habitación oscura, con un solo foco en la habitación, y una silla. Los agentes, sentándolo, sin desesposarlo, postrados a sus lados, miraban al frente, con lo que el japonés entendió que en la habitación había alguien más.  
—Veamos, estás aquí por ser un maldito homosexual, ¿no? —dijo una voz en la oscuridad, a la cual, Yuuri se negó a responder. Ante esto, el hombre de quién la pregunta venía, agregó—. Cuando te hable, me respondes, sino todo se terminará y eso no te va a gustar. Aquí mando yo, ¿Oíste? —surgiendo a la luz, para ver el chico a un hombre alto, de unos 120 kilos y casi dos metros de alto, amenazante y vestido igual que el agente que los detuvo, con una macana en la mano.  
—Si —se limitó a contestar el moreno, sabiendo que esto empezaba a ponerse peor.  
—Entonces, ¿Repito la pregunta o puedes responderla?  
—Estoy aquí por no sé cuál supuesta ley de que por ser gay tienen que detenerme —dijo Yuuri, molesto.  
—Eso no responde del todo mi pregunta, solo quiero saber si eres un maldito gay. Responde.  
—Soy gay. No veo cuál es el problema —respondió, duro, el joven.  
El agente se limitó a reír por lo bajo, imitandole los demás guardias, enfureciendo aún más al subcampeón.  
—Ese es justo el problema. Aquí en Chechenia no hay gays. Entonces, creo que entiendes que si hay alguno, nosotros tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto. Es lógico y por el bien de nuestra gente, alejarlos de los sodomitas.  
—Eso va contra cualquier derecho humano, y el tenerme aquí sin abogados o sin avisar a mi embajada, es una violación a mis derechos igual.  
—Derechos humanos. Tenía mucho que alguien no me interpelaba con eso. Se nota que debes ser originario de un país de primer mundo con garantías individuales y todas esas cosas que en el pedazo del mundo donde ahora te encuentras, no tienen significado, pero gracias por recordarme que existe toda esa palabrería que no es más que basura —respondió, burlándose el tipo, enfureciendo aún más al patinador.  
—¿Qué es lo que busca entonces que le diga o conmigo?  
—Ahora que ya sé que eres un enfermo antinatural, solo puedo darte la bienvenida a mi hogar, dónde te daremos el trato que alguien como tú merece. Y como buen anfitrión, te haré desde ahora sentir lo que es este sitio —contestó el sujeto, riendo y, ante la imposibilidad de Yuuri por hacer algo, ser golpeado en su estómago por el tipo, sacándole el aire— y lo que vas a vivir aquí en adelante, por ser un asqueroso gay —al tiempo de no esperar ni un instante para golpearlo en su rostro, abriéndole la ceja.  
Los guardias, parecían disfrutar, al igual que el sujeto, como Yuuri era golpeado una y otra vez, en sus costillas, en el rostro, su torso o sus costados, llenándose la habitación del sonido de los golpes, de los quejidos de Yuuri y de sangre al suelo.

Después de unos dos minutos y de que Yuuri estaba al punto del desmayo, el sujeto se detuvo, con sus nudillos rojos y llenos de sangre, la cual, lamió con cuidado y placer. Parecía gustoso de lo que acababa de hacer.  
—Ya llevénselo al ala Este —dijo, con lo que, sujetando de un brazo y otro al chico, arrastrando lo sacaron de ahí, quedando en la silla y el piso las gotas de sangre del japonés, haciendo por momento huella en el camino donde era llevado.

Y así, en el frío de la noche de Chechenia, con cada uno en un sitio de ese terrible lugar, el resto desgarrador no hacía más que empezar...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Seis

Cuando Viktor entró a la habitación donde fue llevado, miro el blanco impecable del sitio, y una mesa con dos sillas de metal.

Los guardias lo sentaron en una, quedándose a sus lados, mientras que, de otra puerta, en uno de los costados de la pieza, se abrió para dejar entrar a otro agente. Este, de aproximados 1.70 de estatura y delgado, cargaba con una serie de papeles y unos lentes que se acomodaba cada tanto segundo.

—Voy a ponértelo fácil. Según el expediente, hubo una denuncia de que tú y el sujeto que también se apresó, mantienen una relación homosexual. Son turistas al parecer y el mocoso que venía con ustedes dijo que él también era gay. ¿Todo eso es correcto? —dijo el agente, mirando y estudiando a Viktor.  
—No sé qué pasa con ustedes, solo le diré que el joven que se llevaron a la otra habitación es mi pareja, y no veo el problema por el cual eso nos lleve a ser apresados. Ambos vivimos en San Petersburgo y no hemos tenido problema con eso en ningún momento.  
—Tú lo ha dicho. En San Petersburgo quizás no has tenido problemas, pero, aunque seamos parte de Rusia, en Chechenia somos muy diferentes y aquí no tenemos gays. Entones, eligieron el peor lugar para venir a demostrar su sodomía y eso no quedara sin castigo ejemplar.  
—Crea lo que quiera, cuando venga nuestro abogado, se quedará con sus palabras y su homofobia —respondió Viktor, retador ante el sujeto sentado frente a él.  
— ¿Abogados? Creo que no has entendido nada. Aquí eso no cuenta, solo limpiar nuestro territorio de escoria como ustedes. Ahora, veamos, podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil. Dime quienes son ustedes.  
—Debería de saberlo, si sabía que éramos gays, debe saber quiénes somos.  
—Me gusta que creas que puedes retarme —contestó el agente, de aproximadamente 45 años de edad—, y creo que tu pareja igual gusta de hacerlo, solo que él se encontró con Jack, uno de nuestros peores agentes —respondió el checheno, dejando helado a Nikiforov.  
—Te juro que si lo tocas, vas a arrepentirte —amenazó, con furia en la sangre.  
—Eso tienes que decírselo a Jack, no a mí, mira —dijo el tipo, y con un pequeño control, pulsó un botón que encendió una pantalla en la habitación, justo a espaldas del agente, en la que Viktor veía la imagen medio oscura de Yuuri siendo golpeado por el tal Jack.  
—¡Yuuri! —gritó Viktor, desgarradoramente, encantando eso al agente.  
—Aquí no jugamos y eso es la prueba. Pero bueno, te dejaré que pienses un poco sobre tu actitud, y, es más, ordenaré que te dejen junto a él en las celdas. Llévenselo.  
Mientras los agentes detenían a Viktor, este veía con lágrimas en los ojos los golpes propinados a Yuuri. Y mientras lo llevaban a su celda, al ver a Katsuki quedar sin sentido, temió lo peor.

En tanto, los agentes que se habían llevado a Yuri, lo habían dejado en una especie de cuarto de servicio médico, esposándolo a las agarraderas de la camilla, de uno y otro lado. Al verlo aún inconsciente, lo dejaron solo.  
Pasados unos minutos, el joven despertó, descubriéndose preso en la camilla, jalando las esposas sin mayor éxito.  
—Malditos —susurró el hada, mirando a su derecha una ventana, por donde esa prisión mostraba su seguridad, altura de sus muros y las tantas luces que alumbraban una posible fuga; parecía estar en lo alto de una torre, por el tamaño de todo al rededor, y hubiera seguido investigando todo, pero, de golpe escuchó ruido afuera, con lo que se fingió dormido. Así, alguien entró y se paró frente a su camilla.

—Tú eres diferente a los otros, aunque lo niegues. Pero bueno, será bueno tenerte aquí.  
De pronto, algunos pasos más entrando se escucharon.  
—Jefe Jason, ya le tomé los signos vitales y solo está desmayado.  
—Lo sé Olghia, lo sé. Cuida de él hasta que yo venga y mantenlo fuera de la vista de cualquiera.  
— ¿Por qué Jefe Jason? —cuestionó la voz de mujer.  
—Este niñato es mi descubrimiento y pienso en lo feliz que estará el jefe de saber que encontré alguien como él. No quiero alguien robe mi mérito. Si me ayudas, te sabré recompensar.  
—Puede contar conmigo.

Los pasos al salir se escucharon y cerrando la puerta, Yurio abrió los ojos, preocupado por lo que se referían los dos antes. Eso le hizo intentar soltarse, pero era algo estéril, solo se lastimaba sus muñecas, sin lograr más en el proceso. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo peor no era la incertidumbre por su destino, sino saber qué había pasado con sus amigos y en qué lugar estaban.  
—Necesito salir de aquí...

Mientras Viktor avanzaba rumbo a su celda, solo podía ver un camino siempre igual que parecía bajar y dar vueltas. Pasados unos 5 minutos de caminata, llegó a un pabellón donde había pequeñas celdas con barrotes. Todo era oscuro y frío, y la única luz entrante era la de tragaluces apostados en la parte alta de cada celda, a unos tres metros, imposibles de alcanzar.  
Viktor entró a la celda, mientras le quitan las esposas, para, al ser encerrado, buscar con esa vaga luz a Yuuri, sin dar con él.  
—Yuuri, Yuuri —decía, pero no respondía nadie.  
De pronto, la puerta al pabellón volvió a abrirse y pido vislumbrar como dos guardias llevaban arrastrando a Katsuki, para dejarlo en el suelo de la celda a su lado. El rostro de Viktor estaba aterrado de ver así a su pareja, y solo pudo atinar a acercarse lo más posible a los barrotes, para intentar tocar a Yuuri, apenas y rozando sus cabellos, empapados en sudor.  
—Yuuri, Yuuri, contesta por favor, Yuuri —gritaba, con dolor el entrenador, mientras los guardias cerraban el lugar, y los dejaban solos—. Yuuri, por favor, dime algo, despierta, Yuuri —siguió pidiendo Viktor, sin lograr nada, más que desesperarse y llorar en el proceso por su amor.

En tanto, llegando a una oficina bastante desordenada y en lo alto del lugar, Jack entraba limpiándose los nudillos.  
—Vaya Chuck, no tardaste nada. Yo apenas vengo entrando de mi interrogatorio.  
—Ya sabes que no soy como tú; yo prefiero lo psicológico y no lo físico. Como sea, esperemos que llegue el jefe Jason para que nos dé órdenes.  
—Me inquieta saber por qué en específico nos pidió que atendiéramos el caso de estos anormales.  
—Y a mí. Pero bueno, creo que va a ser interesante.  
—Apuesto a que lo será —terció la voz del jefe, entrando al lugar, con unos documentos en sus manos—, después de todo, esos tres sodomitas son unos patinadores muy famosos, campeones mundiales... Y ahora, son todo nuestros...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Nota de la autora: Ya sé que Yuuri no es campeón mundial, pero es el subcampeón :p_  
 _Y para no hacerlas un lío, Jack es el tipo que golpeó a Yuuri, Chuck el que habló con Viktor y el Jefe Jason, es el que los fue a detener y luego, fue a ver a Yuri._  
 _Espero sigan leyendo! Gracias por sus reviews y por leer!_


	7. Siete

Por más que Viktor movía a Yuuri, este no despertaba. Todo parecía una pesadilla.  
Los barrotes le parecían tan cortos en su espacio que, sentía que la forma en que tocaba a Yuuri no era suficiente para despertarlo. Ya no sabía que hacer.  
—Yuuri, por favor despierta —susurró, y el japonés comenzó a moverse, pero sin parecer recobrar el sentido aún.  
El lugar era frío y húmedo, silencioso y aterrador. Viktor se retiró su chaqueta al sentir el ambiente helado y empezó a maniobrar para que, por entre los barrotes, pudiera cubrir a su amado en el suelo. Después de 10 minutos, quedó satisfecho del resultado, y se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos, pensando en qué podría decir para que los sacaran de ahí o que podía hacer, en defecto, para lograrlo.  
Cansado, se quedó dormido...

En tanto, Yuuri seguía forcejeando con las esposas. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, pero estaba tan furioso que no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso. De pronto escuchó a guardias acercarse y guardó, silencio, aunque ellos no entraron a la habitación no revisaron a Yuri. Este, en cambio, mirando la luz de la noche y los reflectores afuera, no pudo más que, preocupado, pensar en una sola cosa, mientras le vencía el sueño...  
—Otabek...

Al otro día, en una sala con muebles y decoraciones muy estrafalarias, con casi todo de madera, el jefe Jason entraba, siendo recibido por un sujeto con ropa militar, de edad y el cual limpiaba una daga con un pañuelo.

—Director Oleg, buen día.  
—Jason, siéntate. Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado, así que me gustaría que me dijeras para que pediste audiencia conmigo —respondió serio el sujeto, sentándose el otro hombre frente a su escritorio.  
—Lo sé y no le quitaré mucho tiempo. El día de ayer hicimos la detención de tres sodomitas y...  
—Eso no es sorpresa, digo, saben que esa es una orden y su trabajo, es más, que me digas que solo detuvieronr03; tres me molesta, considerando que tengo toda esta prisión para llenarla de esos degenerados y divertirme al hacerlos sufrir un rato.  
—No señor, le aseguro que todos los días detenemos muchos gays, porque en Chechenia no tenemos esos problemas. Sin embargo, ayer capturamos a tres que, son famosos.  
—¿Famosos? —preguntó el mayor, desconcertado.  
—Así es, son ellos —contestó Jason, mostrándoles fotos de cada uno, pero patinando—. Los tres son patinadores profesionales. El de cabello gris fue campeón cinco años seguidos y es ruso. El de cabellos café es subcampeón mundial y campeón japonés y, justamente, es japonés. Y el rubio, quien también es ruso, es el actual campeón mundial; él solo tiene 16 años.  
El sujeto quedó asombrado y gustoso, sobre todo, al ver en tal majestuosa forma a los recién detenidos.  
—No quiero un escándalo en mi prisión, es algo que al líder no le gustaría y le traería problemas con Rusia.  
—Lo sé, pero entonces ¿sugiere que los liberemos, pese a que los mayores fueron vistos en fragante por la gente?  
—¿Hubo denuncia entonces?  
—Si.  
—El problema es que si no liberamos al japonés, tendríamos problemas diplomáticos quizás. Como sea, a los rusos podemos acusarlos de lo que sea, y Rusia aceptará, pero a ese joven. Ahora, el rubio ¿por qué fue capturado?  
—Dijo que él era también gay, pero supongo fue para que no se llevaran a sus amigos.  
—Entonces libera al japonés y deja preso al mayor. Al rubio denle un buen escarmiento y regrésenlo a Rusia.  
—Director, si me permite, sería una perdida dejar ir al rubio. Mire las demás imágenes del expediente —contestó Jason, y el militar revisó el folder, entendiendo a lo que se refería su subordinado.  
—¿Le contaste a alguien más sobre el rubio?  
—Solo la enfermera lo sabe. Lo tengo aislado en la torre de enfermería.  
—Mantenlo ahí y lo demás, sigue como te lo indiqué. Iré a ver al rubio después, mientras pienso quiénes podrían estar interesados.  
—Perfecto director. Me encargo del resto entonces —terminó Jason, saliendo del lugar satisfecho, aunque no tanto como el director, quien no podía dejar de mirar las fotos de Yuri en sus diferentes trajes y en la vida fuera de las pistas con un rostro que terminaba por ser, muy desagradable.

—¡Yuuri! —fue lo primero que exclamó Viktor al despertar, para ver a su pareja, con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo—. ¡Despertaste! No debí dormirme, lo siento tanto. Yuuri, dime, ¿Cómo éstas?  
—Descuida Viktor, estoy bien. Me duele todo mi cuerpo, y mucho, pero estoy bien, creo. Gracias por la chaqueta. Tú ¿Cómo estás? —dijo el japonés, apenas si sentándose lentamente, mientras miraba la chaqueta de Viktor que lo había cubierto.  
—Bien. Solo quiero saber cómo salir de aquí. No me importa cuánto nos cueste, saldremos los tres.  
—Viktor, ellos nos tienen encerrados por ser gays. Pero, eso es una violación a nuestros derechos humanos. Nuestras federaciones deben saberlo para que nos saquen de aquí.  
—Lo sé. Pero debemos ser cautelosos. Déjamelo a mí Yuuri.  
—Viktor, tengo mucho miedo. Por ti y por Yurio.  
—Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí Yuuri, a ti y a Yurio. Saldremos los tres de esta prisión —dijo Nikiforov, tomando las manos de su amado por los barrotes, manteniéndose firme por Katsuki y su fragilidad.  
—Te amo Viktor.  
—Y yo a ti, mi Yuuri.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y Jason entró al lugar.  
—Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche en nuestros aposentos. Pero bueno, se acabó su estancia aquí.  
—¿Ya vamos a salir de aquí? —preguntó Yuuri, emocionado, con lo que, burlándose, Jason le contestó.  
—De estás celdas, sí. De esta prisión, solamente usted señor Katsuki. Los dos rusos han cometido faltas rusas diversas y, tendrán que quedarse. Es una pena, ¿No?  
Los rostros impactados de la pareja solo se vieron opacados al llegar unos guardias y llevarse primero a Viktor.  
—No se lo lleven, ¡esperen! —pidió Yuuri, pero entre jaloneos, fue inútil.  
—Yuuri, estaré bien —gritó el de cabellos grises, para alentar a su pareja, aún sabiendo que no sería así.  
De modo tal, y llorando de desesperación, Yuuri vio a Viktor desaparecer bajo la misma puerta de metal donde ambos habían entrado a ese sitio.  
—Entonces, señor Katsuki, ¿Está listo para irse de esta prisión y regresar a Japón? —dijo Jason, ante lo que un enfurecido y destrozado Yuuri solo pudo responder.  
—No, yo no me iré de aquí, no sin Viktor...

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Nota de la autora: tardé un poco en actualizar porque no había tenido nada de tiempo -aún tampoco lo tengo, pero se hace lo que se puede-, aunado a que escribí un fanfic de Phichit X Chris para una amiga de hace años que los shippea. Eso y empezar el fanfic que cuenta la historia de Nikolai y Yakov, de cuando eran jóvenes :'( espero pasen a leerlos._  
 _Y gracias por sus reviews y leer, prometo responder reviews ya, es que luego la app no me avisa de los reviews :0_  
 _Abrazos!_


	8. Ocho

—No pienso irme de este maldito lugar sin Viktor y Yurio —gritó Yuuri, visiblemente furioso con Jason, a lo que, agradado de la desesperación del preso, respondió.  
—Eso no podrá ser. En esta región no tenemos gays, ¿por qué? Simple: los detestamos. Y ahora, nuestros líderes en Chechenia nos han dado la orden de que podamos detenerlos y, ponerlos en prisión. Por eso ustedes tres están aquí. Pero el que tú seas japonés te va a salvar, sin embargo ellos, siendo rusos y nosotros siendo una federación de Rusia, pues, no tienen cómo salir. Me gustaría decirle que lo siento, pero me provoca tanta repulsión siquiera verlo que, le seré sincero en comentarle que me da mucho gusto su sufrimiento. Como sea, es todo. Y, pues, creo que no necesito recordarle que si hace un escándalo con esto, su pareja va a sufrir y mucho, en nuestra perfecta prisión para sodomitas. Que tenga buen viaje, señor Katsuki —confirió Jason, ante la impotencia, dolor y preocupación de Yuuri, quién, al ver al sujeto a punto de salir del lugar, solo pudo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, gritarle.  
—¡Espere! Hay algo que quiero decirle, por favor.  
Ante eso, el sujeto, esbozando una maligna sonrisa, dió la vuelta para dirigirse a Yuuri.

En tanto, Viktor era llevado a una parte donde había varias celdas, y en una fue dejado. Era un espacio minúsculo y oscuro, con la vista de más celdas al frente.  
Viktor no gritó, no dijo nada. Para él era suficiente con que Yuuri pudiera salir. Sabía que aún Yurio estaba ahí, y eso le preocupaba, pero primero tendría que descubrir dónde lo habían metido, si es que por su edad no lo sacaban antes.  
—Yuuri, solo espero estés bien... Mi amado Yuuri —susurró el joven, ante lo que alguien en la celda de junto, le respondió.  
—¿Eres nuevo?  
—Em, sí...  
—Ya veo. Soy Francis ¿y tú?  
—Viktor.  
—Viktor. Es un buen nombre —respondió la voz, tranquila y apagada.  
—¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? —preguntó el ruso, acercándose a su pared derecha, para oírlo mejor.  
—Llevo cuatro meses aquí. Fui de los primeros que trajeron. Digamos que ser uno de los líderes de los movimientos a favor de los gays en Chechenia me hizo ser también una de las primeras víctimas, o, capturados. ¿Y tú?  
—Me capturaron ayer, junto a mi pareja y a nuestro amigo, quién es menor de edad. Somos patinadores profesionales y venimos a Chechenia a vacacionar —dijo Viktor, impactado con el tiempo del hombre ahí.  
—¿Cómo se les ocurrió venir a vacacionar aquí con la cacería de gays que tiene el gobierno? —reclamó Francis, con tono molesto.  
—No lo sabíamos. Ellos van a dejar salir a mi pareja, por ser japonés. Pero me preocupa nuestro amigo; él es ruso.  
—Deberías preocuparte por ti ahora. Es una fortuna que tu pareja haya sido liberado, pero lo amenazarán para que no hable de este lugar o se la van a agarrar contra ti, así que si lo hace, debes estar preparado para lo que te puede pasar, Viktor. En cuanto a tu amigo, si es menor de edad, probablemente lo soltarán con la misma consigna. Ya te dije, debes de preocuparte por ti ahora, y por tu futuro aquí.  
—Pero entonces, ¿solo nos van a tener aquí por ser gays y ya?  
—Así es. Estás detenciones son ilegales, violan los derechos humanos de todos, pero el que estén sucediendo es un secreto a voces. Lamento su situación. Lo mejor será que esperes a ver qué pasa con ese chico que mencionas.  
—Maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió que fuéramos de vacaciones —dijo Viktor, furioso consigo mismo.  
—Viktor, no es culpa de nadie estar en un lugar donde es un pecado ser gay. Porque ser gay no es algo que dañe a alguien, es simplemente el amor por alguien de nuestro mismo género, y en ello no hay maldad, no para quien sabe lo que es el amor y no solo la inhumanidad, como ellos —terminó Francis, quedando ambos en silencio al entrar otros guardias a ese pabellón.

En tanto, en la torre donde Yuri dormía, el Director Oleg llegaba, siendo recibido con reverencias por los guardias en el lugar.  
—Quédense en la puerta —pidió, entrando al sitio.  
Así, al abrir, vio a un Yuri furioso, aún esposado a la cama, a punto de reclamarle muchas cosas.  
—Vaya, vaya, tenían razón en lo que decían de usted, joven Plisetsky —dijo el director, con una sonrisa malvada, pero gustosa. Y es que, pese a todo, Yuri lucía hermoso, con los rayos del sol sobre sus cabellos.  
—Anciano, ¿Cuándo vamos a salir de aquí? —reclamó Yuri.  
—¿Vamos? Supongo lo dices por tus amigos, ¿no?  
—Así es. No sabe con quiénes se está metiendo y el escándalo que podemos hacer si no nos saca de aquí —agregó el rubio, muy molesto y rojo al reclamar.  
—Si sé quiénes son. Y sobre todo, sé quién eres tú, Yuri Plisetsky —respondió Oleg, acercándose a quitarle lentamente las esposas al chico—. Sé que tu abuelo se llama Nikolai. Que eres el campeón del Grand Prix de patinaje. Sé que tienes 16 años y que tienes muchas admiradoras, y que vives en Rusia con esos jóvenes que también fueron apresados contigo, por eso sé que el que te vayas va a depender de ti.  
—¿De mí? —cuestionó el ruso, sobándose sus muñecas adoloridas, al ser liberado por completo.  
—Así es. Si tú quieres que todas esas personitas especiales para ti estén bien, te convendrá quedarte. Sino, ahora mismo te acompaño a la salida —contestó el viejo, caminando a la ventana, en tono calmado.  
—¡No me jodas! —gritó Yuri, parándose para golpearlo, pero el hábil hombre lo esquivó y, propinándole un buen golpe en el estómago, lo tiró al suelo, rematándolo con una patada en su costado izquierdo.  
—Estúpido mocoso. He sido militar desde que tenía tu edad, por eso estoy como Director de la máxima prisión en Chechenia, o campo de concentración, como muchos lo dicen —dijo el viejo, enojado y pateando a Yuri en su espalda, repetidamente, mientras el chico en el suelo poco y nada podía hacer—, así que déjate de estupideces conmigo.  
Yuri resistía cada golpe hasta que el sujeto se detuvo, y, agachándose, volteó su cuerpo para ver su rostro, el cual, lucía rojo de dolor, de aguantarse y de furia.  
—Eres un...  
—¿Maldito? Lo sé. Pero tú eres un diamante. Uno de esos que te encuentras sin querer, pero que valen mucho. Así que, Yuri Plisetsky, está en ti que aquellos que te importan sigan allá fuera con bien, y que saque a esos dos que venían contigo de aquí, o, en que todo tu mundo se derrumbe, y tu intentes brillar allá afuera, pero solo... ¿Qué eliges?

 _Continuará..._


	9. Nueve

—Entonces ¿Lo dejarás salir? —preguntó Chuck a Jason, quién hacía un papeleo.  
—Si, pero tampoco dejaré que se vaya así como así. Quiero que me ayudes con el papeleo, tú y Jack. No quiero que el director se entere, o se quedaría con el dinero.  
—¿Dinero? —preguntó Jack.  
—Así es. Investigué y ese hombre tiene mucho dinero. Supongo que no escatimará con tal de obtener su libertad —respondió Jason, muy contento.  
—¿No crees que es riesgoso?  
—No , porque si él dice cualquier cosa afuera, aquí adentro será el infierno para los demás. Descuiden, yo me encargo.

La tarde caía y Viktor solo podía seguir pensando en si Yuuri estaría bien o si ya había salido de ahí. De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron difuminados cuando Jason llegó con él.

—Joven Nikiforov, veo que no le sienta muy bien esta celda, en definitivo no a alguien como usted.  
—¿Ya liberaron a Yuuri?  
—Vaya, sí que te importa ese sujeto, pero bueno, si me acompañas te diré cómo podrás estar con él muy pronto. ¿Te parece?  
Viktor asintió con la cabeza y salió de la celda, ante la curiosidad de Francis al escuchar eso y la maldad en el aire de Jason. Tras caminar rumbo a las salas de interrogatorio, ambos hombres quedaron a solas en una, con el ruso esposado y dos policías custodiando la entrada.

—Iré al grano. Sé que eres un hombre con mucho dinero. Y si algo puede comprar aquí el dinero, eso es la libertad. Considerando que tu amiguito va a salir por ser extranjero y el otro niñato por ser menor, tú eres la pieza que falta y la que puede pagar por salir de aquí. Si aceptas hacer el trato conmigo, en cuanto tenga mi dinero, podrás irte. ¿Qué dices?  
—Digo que eres un miserable —respondió el patinador, furioso y apretando sus labios de coraje.  
—Pues es la única opción que tienes para salir, salvo que quieras quedarte aquí y pasar por todo lo que los sodomitas. Tú decide.  
—¿Cuánto dinero quieres? —cuestionó Viktor, sabiendo que era esa una buena oportunidad de salir de ahí.  
—Quiero un millón de euros. Para alguien como tú, que ahora trae ropas más caras que mi sueldo de todo un mes, no creo que sea problema.  
—Esta bien. Pero antes deben liberar a Yuuri y a Yuri.  
—Claro, no te preocupes. Siempre cumplo con mi palabra y con lo que me piden los demás. Entonces, firma —dijo Jason, quitándole las esposas y dándole la chequera de las pertenencias que le retiraron, así como un bolígrafo, para Viktor escribir la cantidad y comprar su libertad.

Cuando la tarde siguió, Viktor no regresó más a su celda, algo que Francis notó.  
—Seguro habrá comprado su libertad. Por lo menos él pudo.  
De pronto, escuchó que unos guardias llevaban a otro hombre, dejándolo justo en la celda que antes era de Viktor. Cuando se fueron, únicamente podía percibir los sollozos de alguien que llora, más, no atreviéndose a hablarle al momento, prefirió pensar en lo afortunado que era Viktor por haber salido de ahí.

En tanto, en la puerta del lugar, Viktor era llevado para salir del lugar.  
—El transporte te dejará en la ciudad. Más te vale irte de aquí pronto o no volverás a salir —le dijo Chuck a Viktor, acompañándolo a la salida y mostrándole un camión. Él solo asintió y se puso en marcha, pensando en que libre podría reunirse ahora con Yuuri y hallar una forma fácil de sacar a Yurio de allí.

En tanto, un Yurio con algunos curitas y visiblemente adolorido, se quedaba en su cama de la torre.  
—Debes cuidar tu cuerpo, que de eso vives —le decía la enfermera.  
—No, solo necesito salir de este lugar —reclamó el rubio, mientras le seguían haciendo curaciones en su cuerpo.  
—Si no lo cuidas, no saldrás. Creo que ya te lo dijo el Director, ¿no? —dijo la mujer, dejando en suspenso al chico.  
—No del todo.  
—Pues no te tienen aquí solo porque si. Hay muchos presos de este lugar que tienen semanas esperando consulta médica, y tu, has descansado y aprovechando este lugar, entonces debes entender que, eso es lo que el Director quiere de ti  
—¿Qué es? —cuestionó Yuri, preocupado y molesto.  
—Eres joven, hermoso y pareces una obra de arte. Piénsalo tú —respondió ella, dejando al chico solo.  
—¿Va a tomarme fotos? —preguntó Yuri, pero la respuesta de la mujer fue la que lo dejó helado, y con el alma en vilo, al no saber qué hacer.  
—Él va a venderte al mejor postor...

Viktor, por su parte, tras algún tiempo de camino, llegó a la ciudad. La noche comenzaba a caer y, el frío arreciaba. Pidió un taxi y lo dirigió al hotel.  
—Si Yuuri ya salió, seguro estará en la habitación esperándome. Sino, le buscaré en su embajada mañana por la mañana —se decía en voz alta el de ojos azules, cuando al arribar al sitio, entrar como loco a su habitación, gritando "Yuri, Yuri" por todo el lugar, hasta que notó que el equipaje de su pareja seguía igual. Así salió, abrió la puerta de Yurio y obtuvo el mismo resultado.  
Algo no estaba bien. No podía ser que ninguno hubiera no regresado, no cuando se supone que él era el único que no podía salir.  
—Esos malditos, me engañaron —reclamó Viktor, furioso y golpeando contra la cama de la habitación de Yurio, cuando, escuchó el sonido de un teléfono sonar. De inmediato se puso de pie, solo para ver un celular abajo de la cama. Rápidamente lo recogió, y mirando que era el celular de Yurio, a la llamada entrante, respondió casi por inercia.  
—Yuri, Yuri que bueno que contestaste. Estaba preocupado porque no me respondías y... —dijo la voz tras la llamada, a lo que Viktor, respondió, en un tono triste.  
—Otabek, soy Viktor.  
—Viktor, ¿Está bien Yuri? ¿pasa algo? —cuestionó el joven, con marcada preocupación.  
—Otabek, yo... Yuri no está bien... Yo... Necesito que me ayudes a rescatarlo.  
—¿Rescatarlo de qué? ¿Dónde están?  
—En Chechenia...

 _Continuará..._

 _Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer._

 _Y bueno, como ven, hubo una maquinación malvada por parte de los Chechenos, y ahora, quién sabe lo que pueda pasar con nuestros patinadores._

 _Si quieren saber un poco más de esta situación REAL que viven los gays en Chechenia, les invito a meterse a la red y descubrir que cualquier parecido con la ficción, no es más que una triste realidad ahora para ellos._

 _Saludos!_


	10. Diez

—¿En Chechenia? ¿qué demonios hacen ahí? —gritó Otabek al teléfono, presa del miedo y el enojo.  
—Venimos de vacaciones y... ¿Acaso sabes lo de...?  
—¿Lo de los arrestos a los gays? Sí lo sé. Oh, ¡no me diga que Yuri fue arrestado!  
—Yurio y Yuuri están presos ahora Otabek. Por favor, eres el único que puede ayudarnos —le pidió Viktor, llorando de rabia, y con total desesperanza.  
—Recogeré unas cosas y salgo para allá. Viktor, ¿dónde puedo verlo?  
—Te daré la dirección.

En tanto, Yuri solo podía ver la noche tras los muros de ese campo de concentración para gays. Pensaba mil y una formas de escapar, pero a su mente solo venía la preocupación de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.  
—Solo espero que sí los hayan liberado —se dijo, en voz baja, sintiendo su corazón doler—. Y espero que me perdones, Otabek...

Yuuri, por su lado, había parado de llorar, y pensaba en Viktor, y en cómo estaría.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras?  
—¿Eh? —cuestionó el joven.  
—Hola, soy Francis. Tu compañero de al lado. Te escuché llegar hace rato, pero no quise molestarte.  
—No te preocupes Francis. Mi nombre es Yuuri.  
—Yuri, mucho gusto. Si necesitas algo y puedo ayudarte, haré lo posible.  
—Lo único que necesito es salir de aquí.  
—Todos pensamos igual, pero, no sé hasta cuándo parará esto. Deberías descansar, que mañana es día de trabajo.  
—¿Trabajo?  
—Si, trabajos forzados. Estamos en una prisión Yuuri. Sin importar el porqué estamos aquí, nos hacen esto. En nuestro caso, por ser gays, ¿no?  
—Si... —se limitó a responder Yuuri, para, tapándose con la única cobija, tratar de dormir, lleno de llanto.

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor despertó sobresaltado al escuchar toquidos en la puerta. Se había quedado dormido en la cama de Yurio, con su celular en la mano.  
—Otabek, gracias que viniste.  
—Viktor, dígame dónde esta la prisión —respondió el kazajo ante entrar y ver al ruso demacrado.  
—Antes de eso, debemos de formular una estrategia para sacarlos de ahí. Sí solo vamos así a exigir los liberen, podrían matarlos Otabek —comentó Viktor, sentándose ambos a la cama.  
—Lo sé, por eso necesito que me cuente todo lo que pasó y dónde es ese sitio. Solo así podremos empezar a hacer algo para sacarlos —dijo Altin, visiblemente consternado por la situación.  
—De acuerdo...

Al tiempo, los guardias llegaban uno a uno a las celdas para sacar a los reos, rumbo a los trabajos del día. Cuando Yuuri salió de su celda, pudo ver a Francis. Era un hombre alto y de cabellos rizados, café claro. Su piel blanca y sus ojos claros, tristes, denotaban el dolor del que era presa. Delgado y encorvado, miró al patinador.  
—Yuuri, tú... —dijo, pero fue movido por los guardias y ambos siguieron avanzando al exterior.  
Ahí, el hombre comprobó lo que había estado pensando la noche atrás—. Yuuri, tú, eres extranjero, ¿no?  
—Así es, soy japonés. ¿Por?  
—Es que, conocí a... Yuuri, tú venías con Viktor?  
—¿EH? ¿Conoces a Viktor? —exclamó el moreno, desesperado.  
—Si, él estuvo en tu celda horas antes. Se lo llevaron los guardias porque, estaba seguro le habían dejado comprar su libertad. Él habló de ti y de otro muchacho, menor de edad —contestó Francis, mirando el dolor del extranjero.  
—No, yo, acordé con los superiores que lo dejaran libre, a cambio de mi libertad —dijo Yuuri, con pesadumbre.  
Francis se quedó en silencio y otros guardias llegaron para indicarles que hacer.  
—Escuchen todos, su labor aquí es recoger esas piedras de esta área. Llévenlas a las bolsas y no paren. Es todo.  
De inmediato, todos se pusieron a trabajar en esa pesada tarea. Y, mientras Yuuri, con su mirada perdida cargaba los pedazos de piedra, y pensaba volteando a ver su anillo, el cual increíblemente no le habían quitado, en que, por fortuna, Viktor estaba afuera y a salvo de todo.

Por su parte, el hada rusa estaba inquieto de su suerte, y a la vez, preocupado de que fuera cierto y sus amigos ya hubieran sido liberados. Pero no había certezas de nada. No cuando ni él mismo sabía que le iban a hacer.  
De pronto, su puerta de abrió y dejó ver la llegada de Jason.  
—Joven Plisetsky, me alegro de verlo tan bien. Me envió el director para decirle que esta noche va a presentarlo con unos invitados. Y, ante eso, y ver que está en condiciones de recibirlos, la enfermera lo ayudará a alistarse para ello. Recuerde que de ello depende que sus amigos sean liberados, fue el trato que aceptó del director. ¿O acaso debo recordárselo?  
—No —contestó fríamente el rubio, mirándolo con odio.  
—Entonces, hasta la noche.

El día avanzaba y la pesadilla era una de tonos inciertos. La enfermera empezaba a arreglar a Yuri, mientras Yuuri sentía sus manos totalmente heridas por las piedras, cansado y manteniéndose solo por Viktor, y este último, junto con Otabek, planeaban la única jugada que tendrían para salvar a los dos patinadores.

—Otabek, creo que será necesario avisarle por lo menos a Yakov, nuestro entrenador. No sé cómo pueda reaccionar la federación japonesa o la internacional, pero por lo menos sé que podemos confiarselo a Yakov y que, si es necesario, podrá ayudarnos. Sobre todo, debe de saberlo por si nosotros fallamos, para que se haga lo imposible por recuperar a ambos.  
—Tiene razón Viktor. Entones, tenemos el dinero disponible, Yakov quedará en entendido por cualquier cosa y este plan para sacarlos. Ahora, tenemos que conseguir la ropa y dirigirnos al lugar —respondió Otabek, empezando a quemar unos papeles.  
—Llamaré a Yakov entonces —dijo Nikiforov, y, tomando el teléfono, hizo la llamada, mientras, sentado a la cama de Yuri, Otabek pensaba en él y en cómo estaría. Furioso, apretaba sus puños mientras le venían mil cosas a la cabeza.  
—Listo. Ya le expliqué a Yakov todo. No puede creerlo y creo que le cayó muy mal la noticia, pero dijo que estará pendiente de lo que le digamos. Al final, es nuestra última esperanza y...  
—Viktor, lamento no haber aceptado venir a sus vacaciones. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso. Seguro de ese modo esto no habría pasado. En serio, lo siento —le interrumpió Otabek, a punto de llorar de rabia. Ante eso, Viktor se sentó a su lado y le abrazo fuertemente. El dolor en ambos era demasiado.  
—No hay de que disculparse. Otabek, en serio te agradezco tu ayuda. Gracias por hacer todo esto.  
—Le prometo que voy a sacar a ambos de la prisión. No importa lo que me cueste.  
—Estarás bien Otabek. Tú y los chicos lo estarán. Te lo aseguro —terminó el ruso y, poniéndose de pie, el héroe respondió.  
—Entonces, vámonos. Necesito estar dentro de la cárcel esta misma noche.

 _Continuará.._


	11. Once

La tarde empezó a caer y los presos en el campo apenas y podían seguir sus trabajos forzados. Francis veía con tristeza a Yuuri, que, siendo nuevo, apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir, por lo que lo animaba de cuando en cuando para que no dejara de trabajar, sin embargo, el japonés ya no pudo más y sus pies le fallaron, cayendo al piso y pegándose abruptamente con una roca en la sien, quedando sangrado e inconsciente.  
—¡Yuuri! — gritó Francis, acercándose a él, pero fue inútil porque no respondía. El activista veía con horror como se acercaban los guardias con tolete en mano, listos a golpearlo como hacían con todos los demás presos que pasaban por situación similar.  
—¡Párate! —gritó un guardia, pegándole con el tolete en el costillar derecho al joven, aún sin sentido.  
—Estas basuras —secundó el otro guardia, tomando su tolete para pegarle igual, cuando Francis intervino.  
—Cuando cayó se golpeó la cabeza y ha convulsionado. Quizás esté en peligro de muerte en este momento.  
—A nadie le importaría —reclamó el primer guardia.  
—Creo que él está próximo a ser liberado por ser extranjero, si muere no sería algo bueno —dijo Francis, mintiendo de nueva cuenta, para salvar a Yuuri.  
—Maldición. Tú, entonces, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería —le ordenaron a Francis, lo que el joven hizo, cargando a su espalda a su nuevo amigo, rumbo al sitio en lo alto de la torre, si bien preocupado, aliviado de haberle salvado por el momento.

En la torre, en tanto, Yuri estaba listo, ataviado con un traje negro de figuras al tono bordadas, sin peinar, pero luciendo hermoso como siempre. Caminaba de un lado al otro del sitio, pensando en que su libertad significaba la prisión para sus amigos, y lo opuesto, ser esclavo de alguien para siempre. Solo pensarlo le hacía recorrer un frío su columna. Y solo ver el sol caer le hacía caer en la más absoluta desesperación.

De pronto, escuchó fuera un alboroto al unísono de caer el por completo el sol.  
—La enfermería no está dando servicio —reclamaba Olghia.  
—El reo necesita atención y ya le dije por qué. No quiero que me culpen a mí de su muerte.  
—Maldita sea, yo no tengo órdenes de dejar entrar a nadie aunque esté a punto de morir.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí? —terció una voz.  
—Es que este reo está en peligro de muerte y sabes que no puedo dejarlo pasar a la torre... —dijo la mujer, a lo que se hizo un silencio.  
—Déjalo pasar y atiéndelo.  
—Pero jefe Jason..  
—Ya me oíste. Me llevaré a la joya ahora, tú encárgate del japonés.  
—¿QUÉ? —gritó Yuri, para al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta ser abierta del exterior, viendo ahí a varios guardias y al tal Jason al frente.  
—Joven Plisetsky, es hora de que nos acompañe —dijo Jason, al unísono de salir de ahí Yuri para confirmar con horror sus ojos lo que tanto temió al oír las anteriores palabras...

—director Oleg, ya han llegado todos los invitados —le decía Jack al hombre, al ir entrando en un cuarto arreglado con un escenario circular en la mitad, rodeado de sillas con una barra para bebidas circundado el escenario y con pesadas cortinas rojas por las paredes, entre poca luz y un ambiente lleno de humo de tabaco y aroma a vodka.  
—En cuánto traigan a la joya, daremos comienzo. Trae a algunos guardias a que cuiden la entrada del lugar, yo entraré mientras.  
—Si señor.

El cielo se había teñido rápido del azul al negro, como negro vio por un momento Yuri al ver a Yuuri inconsciente, lleno de sangre en su rostro y sien, su ropa y sus manos sucias y heridas.  
—¡Yuuri! ¡Maldición, malditos! —gritó, ante el asombro de todos, queriendo ir con él, pero siendo detenido por los guardias.  
—Ya métanlo —ordenó Jason, mientras los gritos de Yuri resonaban en la torre.  
—¡Déjenme, malditos!  
—Llévenselo rápido al sótano —grito Jason, haciendo al instante ello los guardias, con el rubio pataleando y gritando, Olghia entrando al lugar para atender a Yuuri y Francis, comprendiendo que aquél chico era el otro ruso que los acompañaba, diciéndose en un susurro mientras era conducido por los otros guardias fuera de ahí.  
—Ese debe ser su amigo, el menor de edad... Pero, se lo llevan al sótano... No puede ser, ¡van a venderlo!

Todo el camino Yuri gritó y pataleó hasta ser aventado en un sofá negro bastante desgastado, en un lugar que también era inundado por el humo del cigarro.  
—Me mintieron, malditos, dijeron que mis amigos estarían bien.  
—Le aseguro que el joven Katsuki estará bien y...  
—¡No me jodas! —gritó el campeón mundial, para acercársele Jason y, visiblemente molesto por toda la situación, decirle.  
—Lo único que debería importarte ahora es salir de aquí. Eres tú o ellos...  
—No me... —gritó Yuri, pero Jason lo empujó tras una cortina roja con tanta fuerza, que el ruso la movió y cayó al suelo, lastimándose el tobillo. Al subir su cabeza, únicamente pudo ver con horror aquello que el director Oleg había preparado para él...

En el lugar, unos 40 hombres de edades entre los 50 y los 80 años se encontraban, entre habanos, tragos de vodka y luces que hacían lucir al lugar un burdel.  
—Y bien señores, esta es la hermosa joya que tenemos hoy para ustedes –dijo el director Oleg, subiendo al escenario y parándose al lado de Yuri, aún en el suelo, con un micrófono y su bastón en la otra mano.

Los hombres ahí comenzaron a aplaudir, al tiempo que Yuri se arrodillaba, pero era incapaz de pararse por el dolor en el tobillo.  
—Esto...  
—Este joven de apenas 16 años de edad, de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes está listo para irse con alguno de ustedes y ser su nuevo esclavo. Además de ser un joven exquisito, es un gran patinador en hielo. Jamás habíamos tenido a un joven tan perfecto en una subasta. Así que, si están listos, vamos a comenzar—agregó el director, para, volteando a ver con ambición al rubio, seguir— la subasta comienza en un millón de euros y...  
—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Yuri, tomando una copa de la barra, para, al romperla de un golpe, ponerse de pie, lleno de odio y furia, abalanzándose hacía el director, ante el impacto de todos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota de la autora: Había tardado horrores en escribir el nuevo capítulo porque la inspiración se había ido y muchas cosas de trabajo habían venido (y siguiente viniendo, eso es bueno) pero ya ha quedado la continuación y que sepan que los siguientes dos capítulos ya están escritos.**  
 **Espero les guste como sigue está historia y si es así o no, me lo digan y la compartan y le den amor. Gracias!**


	12. Doce

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Yuri, tomando una copa de la barra, para, al romperla de un golpe, ponerse de pie, lleno de odio y furia, abalanzándose hacía el director, ante el impacto de todos.

Nadie podría frenar el ataque certero que iba a propinarle el ruso, lleno de enojo, y el director mucho menos, en un golpe de suerte que parecía tener el joven, cuando solo pudo ver cómo alguien se atravesaba entre el tipo y él, deteniendo con su mano la copa rota, al unísono de alejarlo del director.  
—¡No me...! —exclamó, callando al recibir un golpe en la nuca tan exacto para dejarlo sin sentido y caer desmayado en los brazos del guardia que lo había detenido de su ataque.  
—Este maldito mocoso... ¡Llévenselo! —gritó el director Oleg y el guardia, cargando al rubio, lo saco del sitio ante el descontrol de los invitados y el mal momento.  
—Te encontré...

 _ **(Horas antes)**_

—Entonces, ya todo está listo —le dijo Viktor a Otabek, colgando el teléfono, aún en la habitación del hotel.  
—Prosigamos con el plan —contestó el moreno, y ambos salieron del lugar.  
Pidiendo un taxi, se bajaron en un bar sucio y escondido, entre calles oscuras y desiertas. Otabek entró, y tras unos minutos, Viktor hizo lo propio.  
Altin se dirigió a la barra, donde tras cruzar unas palabras con el cantinero, siguió su paso al fondo, tras una puerta de madera medio rota. Viktor entró justo para ver a Otabek perderse, y pidió en la barra un vodka.

—Otabek, hace mucho que no te veía. Mis clientes del club extrañan tus mezclas —dijo, sentado en un sillón rojo de piel, un hombre de barba prominente y de unos 30 años, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.  
—En cuanto pueda, iré a tocar para ti. Pero por ahora, necesito de tu ayuda —contestó el joven, sentándose frente a él, en otro sillón parecido. Solo los dividida una mesa llena de papeles y dinero.  
—Pues tú dirás en qué puedo ayudarte, eso sí, sabes que mis servicios no son nada baratos.  
—Lo sé, y tengo cómo pagar por ellos; espero no me decepciones con tus alcances.  
—Jamás Otabek, jamás. Ahora, dime qué necesitas —respondió el sujeto, interesado en saber lo que el joven quería.  
—Frank, necesito entrar a su campo de concentración... A la prisión de Chechenia.  
—Solo comete un delito y listo.  
—Necesito entrar y salir sin problemas.  
—Vaya, eso va a salir bastante caro. Esa prisión son palabras mayores, y luego, entrar y salir.  
—Necesito hacerlo y sé que tú puedes ayudarme Frank.  
—Claro que puedo, pero, ¿quién querría entrar a ese maldito lugar?  
—Hay algo adentro de ese lugar que necesito recuperar.  
—Bueno, sí es el caso, te ayudaré. Déjame hacer unas llamadas y en unos días... —dijo Frank, pero Otabek se paró de golpe, interrumpiéndolo.  
—¡No puedo esperar unos días! Frank, necesito entrar hoy mismo a esa prisión —gritó el kazajo, impactando al hombre.  
—Otabek, no sé si...  
—Te lo pido Frank. No importa cuánto cueste o que pidas a cambio, solo, por favor, hazlo.  
—Nunca le digas a alguien que no importa qué pida a cambio, o notarán tu desesperación. Me caes bien, y me gustan tus mezclas, por eso haré de cuenta que eso no lo oí y haré lo posible por cumplir tu capricho. Obvio va a ser más caro, pero veo que por dinero no habrá problema. Pero necesito saber en qué me estoy metiendo.  
—Llevaron a unos amigos ahí y si no los saco, bueno...  
—O sea que no solo es entrar, sino sacar gente. Bueno, ahora tengo una visión más clara. Debo empezar a hacer llamadas, mientras tanto, espérame afuera con el sujeto que te acompaña.  
—¿Cómo lo...? —expuso el kazajo, pero el hombre, sonriendo, tomó el teléfono y empezó lo suyo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Viktor a Otabek, al sentarse a su lado en la barra y pedir un jugo de naranja.  
—Saldrá caro, pero creo que lo podrá hacer.  
—Entonces hay que esperar...

Tras varios minutos, Frank salió al encuentro con los dos patinadores.  
—Está listo tu encargo Otabek, pero, solo pude conseguirte tres días para lograr tu objetivo.  
—Gracias Frank.  
—Y bueno, aquí están mis honorarios, necesito los firmes —agregó el sujeto, tendiendo un cheque con varios ceros al que solo le faltaba la firma.  
Viktor lo tomó y sin dudarlo, firmó el papel y lo devolvió a Frank.  
—Gracias —respondió el ruso, y el dueño del bar solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.  
—Síganme entonces...

Al inicio de la caída del sol, con Viktor conduciendo y Otabek de copiloto, el automóvil de color negro que el primero conducía, se detuvo en la cárcel, en una puerta, al parecer, de empleados.  
Ambos se miraron, y el moreno tomó una chaqueta negra, colocándosela, con el nerviosismo presente en su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? Aún podemos buscar otras...  
—Viktor, no nos queda tiempo. Esto es lo único que podemos hacer, le pido que creas en mí. Sigamos como el plan que elaboramos y esperemos lo mejor.  
—Si sacamos a uno, conseguiremos que nos den al otro de forma diplomática, no lo olvides.  
—Lo sé. Si surge algún problema o necesita algo, vaya con Frank. Es hora.  
Y dicho esto, Otabek salió del automóvil, vestido como un oficial de la prisión, y se dirigió a la puerta de acceso, como algunos otros que iban llegando, en lo que era, al parecer, el cambio de turno.  
Ansioso, Viktor lo miraba desde el asiento, y, al verlo entrar, emprendió el camino, mientas recordaba lo vivído horas antes.

Frank les entregaba el uniforme de Otabek y unas identificaciones falsas.  
—Serás en la prisión el oficial Alek, quien es nuevo y está supliendo a un compañero que enfermó. Él es amigo mío y me hará el favor de faltar estos días. El uniforme es suyo, pero te quedará y solo debes fingir que te han traído ahí de traslado, es todo. Estarás en el turno nocturno, así que no pierdas el tiempo. Les daré un automóvil para su escape y las identidades falsas de Otabek. ¿Alguna duda?

—Ahora, solo queda esperar —se dijo Viktor, deteniéndose a unos 2kilómetros de la prisión, mirándola de lejos desde su automóvil y tocando su anillo, tan angustiado como esperanzado en el plan—. Vamos, confío en ti Otabek.

Dentro, el joven sin problemas se hacía pasar por el dichoso nuevo joven supliendo al compañero enfermo, en una mezcla de nervios y adrenalina por hallar a Yuri.  
—Suerte que te toque este turno, es tan tranquilo —le decía un guardia al joven, caminando entre pasillos.  
—Si, eso creo.  
—Hey, Godfred, me piden que mandes a algún oficial al área especial, porque con el cambio de turno les falta gente.  
—De acuerdo. Oficial Alek, acompañe a mi compañero a apoyarlo.  
—Si —respondió el kazajo, rudo y preocupado de verse alejarse de lo que, desde esa área y por las minúsculas ventanas, parecían los dormitorios de prisión.

Cuando hubo llegado al lugar, el ambiente de humo de cigarrillo y alcohol llegaba de dentro del sitio al lugar donde el guardia lo necesitaba.  
—Sólo debes cuidar que nadie externo entre. Hoy tiene reunión especial el director de la prisión. Es todo.  
—Entiendo.

—Y bien señores, esta es la hermosa joya que tenemos hoy para ustedes —escuchó, al tiempo de alejarse el guardia, Otabek, al lado de otros guardias, mientras sentía toda la inquietud del mundo al verse lejos de sus objetivos, pensando en cómo excusarse para salir de ahí, cuando, el hombre que hablaba adentro agregó algo que lo dejó estupefacto—. Este joven de apenas 16 años de edad, de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes está listo para irse con alguno de ustedes y ser su nuevo esclavo. Además de ser un joven exquisito, es un gran patinador en hielo. Jamás habíamos tenido a un joven tan perfecto en una subasta. Así que, si están listos, vamos a comenzar...

Altin, helado, ignorando a los oficiales que igual estaban ahí, susurró, al unísono de sentir como la sangre le corría grada por todo su cuerpo, y la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser...  
—Yuri...

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
